


Diamonds Don't Die

by cottonxandy



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, BDSM, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Prostitution, Redemption, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonxandy/pseuds/cottonxandy
Summary: "What's your tattoo even supposed to say?""Diamonds don't die, silly."18 year old Maddy Perez had been reduced to prostitution after going missing at the age of 15, on a mission to find a new place to start over where nobody knows about her ugly past. 21 year old Rue Bennett was fresh off a drug binge when she stumbled down the sidewalk leading to a Brothel. Maddy approached her, and brought an air of mystery and allure with her.
Relationships: Maddy Perez/Rue Bennett, Maddy x Rue, Rue Bennett/Maddy Perez
Kudos: 10





	Diamonds Don't Die

_Oh, shit. My fucking feet hurt!_

**Maddy Perez roamed** the busy streets of California, slightly staggering as her manicured feet ached in the confines of tall Steve Madden heels that a wealthy older French Sugar Daddy had bought for her just six months prior. The loud whistle of the wind traveled through the humid air, the Sunset painting the sky an orange peachy shade that made her think of makeup palettes and lipgloss.

"What it do, Mami? Where ya' going to?"

A strong Spanish accent called out to the young girl, making Maddy nearly trip over a small crack in the pavement. Stray long black tresses got caught in her mouth for a split second, making her splutter in disgust. Maddy's eyes veered over to the homely looking Mexican man who was staring at her like fresh meat from the Butchery. _Ew._ The gap between them was closing faster than she would like it to, making her sigh in defeat.

"Why?"

"You've got a nice head of hair right there."

"I know that, but thanks."

Maddy's nostrils twitched as she was met with the smell of canned Beer which reeked from his breath. _Upon closer inspection_ \- _I can sadly determine that this man clearly doesn't know what toothpaste and soap are for._ The older man was dressed in a white muscle t-shirt, ill fitting jeans and worn out Adidas sneakers. Maddy giggled internally at the idea of him ending up on the TV Show Fashion Police for daring to walk around looking like that.

"How much?"

"I'm not-"

"I'll give you $20, that's all I've got on me!"

_In the blink of an eye - my head banged against a hard Brick wall, making my neck tense up in shock from the sudden blunt force._

_I felt every beat inside my chest, and swore I could feel each individual liter of Blood pumping through my infamously skinny veins._

_My exposed body collided with a pile of empty boxes beside a Dumpster, scratching against my sensitive shaking legs._

_**Rue Bennett wasn't too far away, maybe she was some kind of Angel destined to find Maddy and protect her...** _


End file.
